In a plurality of flip-flops that compose a shift register, in order that clock signals which are input to the respective flip-flops are synchronized with each other, P&R is performed using a layout tool. P&R is an abbreviation for Place and Route.
When the layout tool is used, multiple buffers are inserted into clock signal lines, and thus, area efficiency is degraded.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus that uses a master-slave shift register as a drive circuit.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a solid-state imaging device composed of a switch array and optical sensors connected to respective switches.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a multi-sensor-signal reading circuit that performs a chronological read on two sensors out of a plurality of sensors.
Patent Literature 4 discloses an image reading apparatus capable of performing image read operation with high reliability even when a subject directly contacts a detection surface.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a transistor array and an image processing apparatus to which a transistor array is applied.
Patent Literature 6 discloses the device structures of driver circuits in an image reading apparatus.